Mobile phone handset manufacturers and wireless carriers are engaged in highly competitive industries. A major concern for these entities is engendering brand loyalty among their customers since it is relatively easy to switch to a different mobile phone brand or to a different wireless carrier. One way to promote brand loyalty is to keep the customer engaged with the handset manufacturer or wireless carrier by offering contests or promotional campaigns that award prizes to the winners.
To effectively run a promotional campaign requires the sponsor to bear the burden of effort and minimize effort required of the mobile phone user. Thus, the process should be automated to the greatest possible extent.
In addition, the sponsor can craft a promotion so as to reward specific behavior, such as high-end model purchases, or significant minute usage. Other promotions can serve as a useful means for gathering survey data since the sponsor can specify the format and content of a promotional entry.